


Subtlety

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Romance, Young Love, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: In which Jack Frost is her best friend and they share a romantic moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr and decided to post it here as well. If there's any Jack/Tooth shippers there, Hi!!! I love this pairing and I hope to write some more AUs on them (someday). Anyways, Enjoy!

Jack Overland Frost was something alright. He is the best friend, the sole confidant in her life since sophomore high school. It was no secret that they share a bond that gradually perpetuated over the years. Yet there was something amiss. His behavior changed in wordless ways. There were those small, twitches of smiles, those glances that twinkled with unbridled glee, those hand touches that lasted for microseconds that even she barely notice. Those little whispers and crumpled notes, while they seem mundane and usual, have an inkling of specialty. At first, Tooth disregarded them as his expression for friendliness. Rarely was he outspoken of his emotions as they only came in subtle actions that only a few people, especially Tooth can interpret. However, those minor details linger a little longer, actions laced with the subtle intention of “more-than-friends” cliche. She cannot completely present any substantial evidence nor bring her suspicions out in the open, for they may seem mundane and overlooked.

Shaking her mind away from her badgering thoughts, Toothiana focused her attentions on the dispute between the four. It was a mild topic on anime and live series, comparing and contrasting the qualities of each. Her pupils moved towards the object of her affections, drinking in his snow powdered hair, his icy ocean irises and the smooth fair complexion. As if sensing her watchful presence, he caught her gaze and they lingered, unbeknownst to the friends sitting with them. His lips twitched and curved into a small smile before arguing back at Aster, who was absentmindedly playing with his food, engaged into the conversation with such gusto. She smiled back in a late reaction, still staring at him. The moment was interrupted when a girl from one of her classes appeared and greeted the group with a sunny smile. They greeted back, and Tooth could see a huge grin dawning on Jack’s face. She unconsciously took deep breathe, clamping her lips shut the envy broiling in her gut. Gossips spread like dengue on the possible romance between the two but were disproved when the blonde was found interlacing fingers with the infamous Flynn Ryder (or Eugene Fitzherbert as Rapunzel, the blonde, called him as) in the hallways. Sure the suspicions stopped when they saw, but Tooth wasn’t sure of Frost’s reactions towards said blonde. Before those lingering gazes and touches, she had a small hunch that Jack may have had a crush on Rapunzel. Now.. She was uncertain.

“So what do you think, Toothie? You up for some girl time collage artwork?” Rapunzel asked, snapping her out of her trance. Feeling all eyes on her, Tooth brushed away her highlighted bans, her fingers quivering as she did so.

 “Huh…?”

"I said there’s a small gathering of students who will be working on a wall collage tomorrow for Art Appreciation Week.” She reiterated, a smile still in place, “I know its not part of your requirements in your Biology course, but I was wondering if you could come.”

“Sure! I’ll come.” She smiled back. While she held envy for the girl, Tooth cannot hate someone as sunny as Rapunzel. It was useless to. Her verdant irises beamed with a grin and bid her farewell. Immediately after, the group disbanded, leaving for their respective classes, all except Jack and Tooth. Her heart palpitated as he approached her, unprepared of what was to come.

“We have a free cut for our history class today. Wanna walk back to the dorms with me?” He asked and she willingly (if not enthusiastically) accepted his offer.

The trudge back to the dorms was cold. They maintained a comfortable air between them, shifting from silence to casual conversation back and forth, all the while brushing arms and shoulders. She absorbed what little warmth she could, fighting the urge to brush her hands against her shivering limbs. She had forgotten her jacket today, figuring she did not need it. She was only here for one class after all.

Jack took notice and immediately pulled off his favorite navy blue sweater for her to use. 

“Um- I can’t-” she sputtered a response.

“Just take it, Tooth. You need it more than I do.” Slowly, she took the fabric from his hands and wore it, her body welcoming the warmth emanating from his jacket.

“Wait a sec.” He said and he went to straight the creases down at her hips. By the time he finished, her cheeks were already suffused in rosy red from the contact. She lifted her eyes to his, entranced by those icy ocean irises that she adored over the years. She kept her gaze still, maybe deciphering the little gestures he kept offering, if there was anything beneath the tip of the iceberg.

“You alright?” He inquired softly; still staring right back at her fuscia irises. She can only nod and stammer a ‘yes’ before the two continued their way to the dorms. Somehow the atmosphere between them grew tense. Having nothing else to say, Tooth kept her mouth shut. She did not want to further brew the growing awkwardness that was already present among them. Instead, she rattled her brain to crunch polynomials, recite the organs systems by heart, anything to draw her attention away from her favorite muse. As her mind flew to la la land, she felt a light tap on the back of her hand. Still ignoring the company beside her, her fingers became linked with another. It jolt her to reality. She turned her head towards Jack, only to find him gazing ahead, catching a small bob in his Adam’s apple. With new found confidence, she turned away from him, squeezing his fingers as he did so. When he reciprocated with another, she allowed herself a toothy smile, her dimples flushed and prominent. This was uncharted territory they were heading, but she didn't seem to mind. 

In fact, shell gladly sail through it with open arms and lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the train when I was high on Jack/Tooth fanfiction. Love this couple.


End file.
